galactic_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Kidasuna
The Rokat originate from a dimension they call the Dominion. The Rokat know this place to be the hub of all the universes of the multiverse and Omniverse. The Rokat civilization was created an unknown amount of time ago by the Ancients, who are never actually identified. The Ancients are described as being absolute good and evil. The Rokat were created to sort out the mess, which they did by destroying the Ancients. After this point; the Ancients are never flesh. The Rokat build a civilization on the Dominion which is a planet. The Rokat soon build star ships to explore the universe called the Dominion and they find that they are at the center of everything. The Rokat build the Heraldic Temple at the center of the Omniverse from which the Laws of Creation are enforced. The Rokat discover a way to escape the Dominion and begin to colonize other universe within the multiverse. The Rokat discover the most sacred place of all places; Kidasuna. The Rokat build a planet, sit and wait for it to become solid. The Rokat leave and later return to Kidasuna after it had been settled by the Vinori. The Vinori are a sacred race of ancient Elenari. The Rokat came back to Kidasuna to find it settled and lit by the 5 Stars of Genesis. These are believed to be the first 5 stars to form in the universe. Kidasuna orbits a white or blue dwarf star, but is lit on the night side by 5 stars which are orbiting in a 6 star cluster. The Rokat believe these stars are alive, which turns out to be true. These 5 stars are in fact a race of energy beings called Celestials. The ancient sorcerer Inuga incarnated as Janu Hitikara and he fell in love with the 5 stars of Genesis. He cursed them to become flesh like the Vinori. The Rokat began to spread across Kidasuna and took over the Vinori Kinships. The Rokat settle in 6 regions where their ship fragments crashed with survivors. The Rokat quickly built towns and began to settle far and wide taking most of the land from the Vinori. The Rokat then stabilized the planet to make it eternal with advanced technology. The Rokat had the First Age, where Kidasuna prospered as an intergalactic empire. After an unknown amount of time, possibly a billion years, the Empire collapsed and turmoil took Kidasuna. Logic won over all the other parties in the conflicts and they resurrected the Hitikara Family from the White Heavens. With new leaders; Kidasuna soon went into the next Golden Age which will last many billions of years. The economy was through the roof and the Rokat became rich. Most of Kidasuna's Old Money was gathered during this period in Kidasuna's history. With all the money; the Rokat soon decided to do other types of research. A scientific center opened called Baline Labs opened and they worked a lot on genetic enhancements. The Rokat made even more wealth by selling the secrets of life to all the new civilizations forming. This time was also marked by crimes of the flesh, which Baline Labs answered with several new species being added to Kidasuna's sentient population. Puthade soon fell to the Damos; one of the new sentient life forms. Soon others will be created and Baline Labs will fall to Puthadian Authority. As the Damos take control of Puthade; Kidasuna's largest city; they develop a culture around sex. The Rokat still have a tiny city center location with the Heraldic Temple. The Rokat loose this to the Puthadians, but the Rokat cursed it and sacrificed 10,000 upon the altar. The Puthadians built the Puthadian High Castle upon the ruins of the Heraldic Temple, not believing or knowing of the curse to drive the Puthadians insane. Puthade becomes a sovereign nation. The Rokat master mind many terrorist attacks on Puthade, to no victory over the pride of the Puthadians. The Rokat take their anger out of the non-Rokat civilizations on Kidasuna and re-conquer them. Now we enter the Third Age. The Rokat soon attracted the attention of the evil Vinorians who are invading the universe. They settle on Kidasuna. Without notice; the armies of YHWH attack Kidasuna to destroy the Rokat Civilization. The battle almost destroys the planet and the Rokat with it. In the last desperate battle, the Rokat summon the full strength of Shakina who gave her body to save Kidasuna. After the wars; Kidasuna was renewed, but demons would forever walk the world and they would have places that no Rokat can live. Kidasuna was changed and no longer a blissful paradise. The planet itself was cursed so that the Rokat civilization would forever be in decline. The Evil Vinori created a rift between Light and Dark and the Rokat worked to repair the damage. Baline Labs creates at least 12 more alien races or at least helps to create them. A plan is devised to create a path for fallen souls to reach the highest realms. The Rokat were allied to the Galactic Federation during this time. Shakina is later resurrected by the calling of the Rokat. She appears and attacks YHWH with the full power of her Celestial powers. Shakina conquers a large portion of the Andromeda Galaxy. The Rokat find that they have too many prisoners, so they execute them in arena of war. An age of peace starts as the Puthadians seek higher learning to better their position on the playing field. The Puthadians have the help of the Dominion Rokat, but the Rokat local to Kidasuna buy them out and a University is formed in Kidasuna Toki, where the Rokat capitol is. The Rokat create a new planet within their star system called Lawaro. After the Rokat create Lawaro and the people who live there; YHWH attacks Kidasuna for playing God. YHWH fears the power of the Rokat. It's not known of YHWH's interaction, but it's clear that the Rokat decide to thin their population by casting spells to raise armies of the dead to destroy Kidasuna to blame it on YHWH. Janu, the immortal leader of Kidasuna used his sorcery to command demons and the undead to destroy the world of Kidasuna. Kidasuna invaded Lawaro and destroyed most of their cities and sent them back to the stone age. Kidasuna quickly recovers from the demonic attacks and it then gets tested by the Trials of Divinity. Agian is tested by Gukal the Dragon who descends from Kurane, the Rokat solar hell. The world is destroyed by various disasters brought on by Gukal the Dragon. The Rokat survive the trials and gain the right to life. The Rokat begin to rebuild once more and now send star seeds to Earth to set up the invasion. YHWH gives himself to the Ancient Rokat Texts and is cursed to be evil. The Rokat prepare for the Final Battle. The Rokat start to build enormous fleets of star ships and weapons. Agian is born on Earth in ancient times. The Rokat help Agian and send several of their kind to incarnate as humans. Agian then becomes responsible for many biblical disasters and attempts to destroy the world. The Rokat have allied themselves with any force or nature which is malevolent towards humanity. The Rokat have taken to Satan and in some instances have corrupted him to pure evil and this has proven that some demons are in fact are aliens. YHWH has been working to stop the Rokat by treating them as demons which has for the most part failed miserably. The Future plans of the Rokat are still to destroy humanity. They are willing to destroy the Earth in the process, because their desire to destroy humanity far out ways their need to annex Earth into the Empire.